Sister Time Sister Space
by Pearl Light
Summary: There's a new Sailor scout here to stop the Alterverse from coming to the Universe.People aren't to be who they appear and the scout are the primary Target.


  
A lone figure is siting in the middle of what seems to be a dark mist at a desk. She had long green hair and was wearing a green sailor outfit. As you appear closer to this figure you see she is sewing a picture of Luna P on a dress. The figure had been working on this project for awhile now and was finally finish. All of a sudden the figure looked up since she felt the change in the time warp. She stood up and walk to this gigantic bluish gate.  
"Stop you are forbidden to come here. You have broken the sacred law of time and must die." she screamed. She held up her time staff to attack but the person responded.  
"Setsuna calm down its just me I am allowed here." With that Sailor Pluto put down her time staff.  
"Sukima is that you" Pluto asked "No impossible my sister can never leave the gate of space as I can never leave the gate of time."  
"Yes but only but as you I can leave in emergencies" Sukima stated." There is a new enemy coming to Earth. The scouts will need all the help they can get." Pluto gestured her guest to sit. As you see her enter the light Sukima looks just like Pluto but in different colors. We now see she too is a sailor scout. Her hair was not green like Pluto's but silver. It was however the same length as Pluto. Her skirt and collar was a light purple and her bow and armbands was a dark blue. She had on boots the same length as Pluto but blue. She too also had a key shape staff. She however had a pearl atop her staff not a Garnet. She was Sailor Comet  
"Sukima what is wrong with the space gates" asked Setsuna." I'll do whatever I can to help"  
"I tried to control the spreading but they grew too big too fast." Sukima sputtered out.  
"Sukima slow down what happen who grew" Trying to console her younger sister"  
"The alterverse is growing" Sukima said "First it was harmless they moved into the space of the negaverse that was destroyed by Sailor Moon. See Sailor Moon destroyed so much of the negaverse its half of its former self. Because of that the alterverse has been spreading in that space but now it is also expanding into our universe."  
"That is bad I will take you to the scouts" Setsuna replied.  
*************************************************************  
A little while later the scouts and Darien were at Raye's temple. They were just getting ready to start their meeting. They were just waiting for Serena to get out of detention. A minute later she comes running like mad up the hill to the temple with Luna right behind her" Darien showed a hint of a smile to see his beloved to be in a rush.  
"Serena your late again you meatball head" Raye scolded.  
"Sorry guys detention late for school in morning" Serena huffed catching her breath after all it is a long dash from the school to the temple.  
"It's all right it better that you were late. It gave me time to come." A voice said. Setsuna followed by Michiru, Haruka, and Sukima. The other group looked at them and stared.  
"What's up what begins you here a nice vacation I hope?" Mina asked  
"My sister the guardian of the Space gate has come across a grave problem" Setsuna replied  
"Wait you have a sister now and what is the Space gate." Raye said  
"Yeah I have sister and like time space also has a gate and guardian to protect it's law." She told them "This is my sister Sukima. Serena walked right up to her and shook her hand.  
"Well hello my name is Serena, this my boyfriend Darien and my friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. I'm guessing that you know Michiru and Haruka. I also guessing you're a scout like you sister. I'm Sailor Moon, that's Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Uranus." She said in one breath. A sweat drop formed on Sukima's head.  
"Eh Its nice to meet all of you and you're right I am also a sailor scout. I am the guardian of space that fights to keeps the dimensions apart Sailor Comet. I have come because the Earth is facing a dangerous enemy."  
"OK we'll help to protect our earth" Said Raye.  
"And our future" Chimed in Amy  
"Let me first tell you the history of this enemy. The Cosmos is spilt into three parts our universe, the evil negaverse, and the alterverse. With the fighting you have done greatly diminished the size of the negaverse. Which is good but the alterverse has begun to move into the defeated space of the negaverse and parts to our universe. It will be a matter of days before we feel its presence on earth."  
"What is the alterverse and how will they attack will they need energy?" Amy asked  
Sukima smiled and stated "The alterverse is the opposite of the universe. What happens here works the other way around there. See here Queen Beryl was bad and princess Serenity is good. There Beryl was good and Serenity is bad. However as here Serenity defeated Beryl there also. Here the scout are good the scout there they are evil. Also the princess there is named Akuma not Serenity. They will not need any energy which makes it hard for they will launch a full out attack.  
"Scouts stay on the super alert and look for anything strange" Luna told them.  
"I'm talking to a cat does that count?" Serena asked jokingly  
Luna made a face as a sweat drop appeared on her head and said "That goes for you too Serena no more snoozing"  
With that Serena yelled" Whhhhattttt no naps. Wahhhhh wahhhhhhahhhhh" she cried.  
"When they do reach earth you will need to fight yourselves. They also might try to guise themselves as you. Not to mention the fact that since they are you they will know who you are." Sukima told them" Since its the opposite of here they will look exactly like you. You will not however be moved from here to the alterverse."  
"Ok scouts we will need to be ready when they come. So we will need as much help as possible. Mina go ask the dark moon sisters if they know any weakness of the alterverse. Pluto we will need Sailor Chibi Moon and Pegasus also." Artemis told them.  
"Also how about the Asteroid Senshi?" Amy asked  
"No if we truly need them they will wake and help." Serena said." Saturn will also come if we need her"  
**************************************************************  
A few days later a horrible tremor was felt though out the Earth. The skies turned black and the rain poured down. In a instant later it was finished. The ground was calm. The Sun was shined and not a drop of rain in sight. The scout assembled at the temple. Sukima was the first to speak. "They have arrived" she said calmly. Then Pluto came into the room with Reni right behind her.   
"Hello everyone nice to see you again" Reni said cheerfully   
"Hello Reni" everyone said "Nice to have you back with us"  
"Mina did the sisters know anything about the alterverse?" Haruka asked, being the first to break up the conversion.  
"Yeah but not much. They know some of the Nemesis droids were the people there. But that's it" Mina said sadly." Nothing on power or weakness."  
"Ok I'll keep on reading the fire Amy you stick to mini computer" Raye told them.  
##############################################################  
Meanwhile in a different area all together a person in a Mars fuku was in a very large and dark throne room. My princess we are on Earth but like here there are scouts. They however stand for love and justice." The figure spat. "Not hate and chaos like they should. Oh great and powerful Akuma what should be done."  
"Alter Sailor Mars sent some youma to test there strengths and weakness. We don't want to be caught off guard. Sent Tuxedo Mask that idiot as the general but have Sailor Mercury go too we will need her to take accurate notes." Said Akuma. "Also see if that meddlesome Sailor Comet has tip them off about us."  
"Already done and she has her and her sister Sailor Pluto are on the ground and with the scouts, my princess." Replied alter Sailor Mars.  
"What were you not planning to tell me. You take me for a fool how dare you"  
"No my princess I never I apologize for my actions, I simply forgot." The fear in her voice apparent.  
"No excuses don't ever take me for a fool." She bellowed as she smacked Mars across the face. Leaving a red hand print on her right cheek.   
"Be lucky you haven't got more of a punishment then that. You should be thanking me your not dead. I swear if it wasn't for your rank you would be gone" Akuma yelled. "Consider that a warning." She said with a smirk  
"Thank you for your patience." Mars said leaving the throne room. Mars then went to tuxedo masks courtiers. She knocked on the door and went in not even waiting for an answer.  
"I see the princess had her way with you" Gesturing to the hand print "Serves you right you moron. You should know better then that. Anyway why are you here and make it quick." Tuxedo Mask said.  
"The princess wishes you and Mercury to go to Earth and test the attacks of the Scouts there with some youma." Mars told him.  
"I bet the reason she wants Mercury there is because she thinks I'm an idiot right."  
"No my prince she doesn't think that" It was a common fact if you betrayed the princess you were servely punished.  
"I bet that's why you have that hand print you sniffing little liar. I curse you and that Akuma's mother. She made this so called "marriage" I hate that girl she may be all powerful but I could of take her back then. My idiot parents were they really that afraid of her?"  
"Now you wouldn't happen to be a traitor would you." She plodded. Even though knew the prince's supporters would have her head if she handed him in. The prince huffed away at this remark and Mars then went to Mercury's room. She was there as usual hunched over her horrible experiments. This one involved a very sorry looking excuse for a monkey, a chicken and lots of wires.  
"Mars what is you moron I told you once I told you a thousands times never and I repeat never bother me in my lab." Mercury said looking up from her beakers and chemicals.  
"Shut up and listen Mercury there are orders from the princess she wishes you to go to earth with Tuxedo Mask to find out the weakness of the scouts there."  
"Oh no she wants me to baby-sit that moron again. I swear sometimes I think I should be paid for this." She huffed and went to get her two favorite fighters. She took out a white and black cat from there cages. They were Luna and Artemis but they looked half robot with wires and metal fused in them.Their eyes were silted and had neon green tint to them.Their bodies were mostly covered in metal armor.On their foreheads were a crescent moon mark that had an eerie glow to it. Mars looked at her with a risen eyebrow.  
"They may be small be they are fierce fighter and the introelectric DNA infuse device gives them powerful attacks." Gesturing towards the many wires and metal attachments.  
"Can they even move in that thing"  
"They are more fast than the fittest wolf and more powerful too in that suit.  
"Ok they are probably waiting for you act the main bridge." As Mars went with Mercury tailing behind her. At the deck they transported to Earth in small but spacious invisible ship.  
##############################################################  
On Earth a day later the scouts have been hearing of unconfirmed reports of UFO's sightings.  
"That's them" Sukima reported. "They should be attacking any time we should try to stay together."  
"Ok agreed"  
*************************************************************  
In another part of town a youma comes into view. Alter mercury and alter Tuxedo mask are on a roof top invisible to all expect themselves.  
"It will be a matter of time before the scouts arrive" Mercury stated, " And don't you forget this is a observation mission not a search and destroy one." The youma itself was a horrifying creature with being the size and like of a elephant without the trunk but with the tusks the tail of a scorpion, and razor shape fangs.  
A minute later the scouts showed up.  
In the name of Jupiter  
In the name of Venus  
In the name of Mars  
In the name of Mercury  
In the name of Neptune  
In the name of Uranus  
In the name of the Time gate  
In the name of the Space gate  
In the name of the Rose  
In the name of the the Future Moon  
In the name of the Moon  
We all shall punish you.  
Mercury bubble blast which created a mist  
Mars celestial fire surround  
Dead scream  
Pink sugar heart attack  
Comet impact crater  
Moon scepter elimination  
With that the creature was destroyed. But Mercury and Tuxedo Mask could have sworn they saw some thing atop the building. The next few days went by like this a youma would show up and they would destroy them.. One of the youma they were fighting Tuxedo Mask was injured by protecting his beloved Sailor Moon. She of course cried for him and took him home. With that alter Sailor Mercury and alter Tuxedo Mask looked at each other and left. Later that day Serena was at Darien side in his apartment. He was doing much better his cuts and bruises were almost all gone. He also didn't feel as much pain if any.  
"One of the greatest thing about being a scout the fact that you heal faster." Serena said "But really you were an idiot back there you could have been kill. I don't know what I'll do without you." She was crying at this point.  
"I'm sorry Serena I love you" He smiled and kissed her.  
##############################################################  
Some where else in the alterverse. Alter Sailor Mars walked up to princess Akuma.   
"Mercury and Tuxedo Mask are back" She stated with that the two walked in.  
"My princess my tests have shown that the scouts there are just as powerful as we are here if not more so. They appear to work together and their fighting skills in this way seems to prosper. On the other hand they seem to care about each other. Especially the bond Tuxedo Mask has with Sailor Moon. They also however have the same identities we did in the beginning." Mercury stated.  
"Good Mercury who are their leader"  
"Sailor Moon"  
"Good if we get her out of the way the rest of them would seem to be easy picking."  
"No not exactly my suggestion would try to get Tuxedo Mask out of the way first. He seems to bail the scouts out of trouble alot and is weaker then Sailor Moon. Also Sailor Moon appears to love him which also leave her vulnerable."  
"Good Mercury I'll take that suggestion but also I'll try to take them at the same time she laughed. "All of the alter scouts report to the throne room" With that all of the alter sailor scouts minus Chibi Moon, Pluto and Comet entered "We are all going to the planet earth" Akuma laughed   
##############################################################  
**************************************************************  
On the planet earth Serena walked down the street there she saw Darien and went up and hugged him. He seemed somewhat surprised at this  
"Hello muffin" Serena said cheerfully  
"Hi um eh Serena" He said "Hey I want to show you something" He said pulling her by the arm keep his grip tight the whole time.  
"Darien where are we going and you're hurting me.?" She asked   
"Oh nothing dear I just got a surprise for you in the park" The term dear was not his usual pet name for her. She got a small shiver up her spine. Something wasn't right here. She shrugged it off she was with Darien now.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile in another area of Tokyo Darien bumped into Serena.  
"Hello my little Meatball head"  
"How dare you call be that" she spat   
"I'm sorry I though you like that name" He frowned something wasn't right. But he shrugged off figuring if anything happen to his Serena he be ready"  
"Oh Darien didn't know it was you.Um Darien I want to show you something at the park. Come with me"  
"Sure Ok" With that went off following Serena.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile Serena and Darien were already at the park. They were in a dark kind of an uncrowded area of the park. Darien grabbed Serena wrist and flung her against a tree.  
"Darien what are you doing have you went completely nuts?"  
"I'm not your Darien you stupid twit" Darien yelled "Meet alter Darien or alter Tuxedo Mask. Maybe we can get to know each other better. With that he kissed her on the lips. She then promptly slapped him across the face. "How dare you try to kiss me."  
"Moon cosmic power" Alter Darien responded by turning into alter Tuxedo Mask.  
He threw a dozen roses at her. Sailor moon was able to dodged many by a few hit her cutting her. Alter Tuxedo Mask also toped it off by hit with his cane on the back of her neck knocking her out . A minute later he had her tried up and gagged. She woke up and was struggling to free herself. How can I be such a fool Luna and Sukima told me to be alert why don't I ever listen to them.  
"Don't worry your cape boyfriend will be here in moment" As on cue the other Serena and Darien walked.  
"Ok now that you dragged me half way around the park what do you want to show me?"  
"This" she smirked "Alter Moon Cosmic Power. As she turned into alter Sailor Moon. With that he took out his rose and turned into Tuxedo Mask. Ready to though his rose.  
"Wait I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want her hurt would you." Alter Sailor Moon gestured towards Sailor Moon tied and gagged.  
He turned around and started to run to his true love but was hit in the back by alter Sailor Moon's scepter and fell.  
"Ok now that the reunion is over lets put them in there place" Akuma said forming a pink energy ball in her hand. "Alter tuxedo mask untie her and bring her here don't worry I'm sure she won't do anything to harm her dear Tuxedo Mask" Serena understood if she did anything her love would be killed. With that Akuma entrapped them in a pink energy ball and shrank them down to the size of a mouse. A little later Darien woke in what seemed to be a pink bubble. Serena was there with them.  
"Darien I glad your awake you had me worried"  
"Serena are you all right"  
"Yeah but Darien I'm sooo scared we never been in a spot like this one before"  
"Everything will work out my sweet" He consoled "We're at least together." She nodded in agreement  
"I see the little boy is up from his nap" She plodded  
"Let us go you snake" He shouted and banged on the side of the bubble. Almost immediately they were shocked. By the energy bubble made.  
"See your stuck in there while me and alter Tuxedo Mask is out hear being you. I'll hate to think what you friends will go though.  
"I swear if you harm any of them I'll" Sailor Moon yelled  
"You'll what"  
"I'll punish you" Sailor Moon yelled while Akuma laughed at her. Serena started to cry at the thought of what her friends might go though. Darien hugged her and brought her close to him.  
"It'll be all right Serena she won't be able to fool all of them. One of them will figure it out." Outside the bubble Akuma had all of the alter scouts assemble.  
"Have the great Sailor Moon and tuxedo mask in my grasp." She yelled out victoriously. Serena and Darien notice something about the alter scout.  
"There's no Sailor Chibi Moon, Pluto and Comet, Darien" Serena observed. "Why is that?"  
"Well the Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask of the alterverse probably didn't have a child together. Sailor Comet and Pluto guard the gates of time and space so there is probably only one of them." Darien explained.  
"Wait a minute if she doesn't have Reni then odds are she won't know who she is." Serena smiled at this thought. And Darien hugged her closer.  
**************************************************************  
Later that night alter Serena went to the house she used to live in the alterverse. She walked in and went upstairs. She knew she wasn't that good in her goody two shoes impression yet. She patted her left pocket as a pink glow came from it.  
"Serena you meatball head don't tell me forgot about the scout meeting today at the temple"  
"Oh I'm sorry I was with Darien." The words were hard. Considering this girl never apologized to anyone before. She was raging inside but knew if the dumb furball cat was onto her. Her plan would crumble. 'What was that idiots cat's name anyway?' She thought to herself.  
Meanwhile in the bubble Darien and Serena were screaming "Luna Luna don't trust her she's not me RUN." Luna never heard them.  
"Serena, I'm going out with Melissa and the girls can I borrow your bunny top? You know the one with bunny eating the ice cream cone." Reni yelled.  
"Uh sure who are you again?" alter Serena asked "See I am very bad at names." Trying not to sound totally clueless. Well any way there is not an alter scout like this in my court so if I sound totally clueless it's all right alter Serena though to herself  
Reni gave her a quick look and raised an eyebrow. Serena can be a meatball head sometimes but how can she forget her own daughter. Then a thought struck her this was not her Serena this was a alter scout this was alter Serena. "Uhm yeah I'm your cousin Reni remember." She said As she grabbed the top and ran out of the house to the nearest pay phone. She pick up the phone and dialed some numbers.  
"Um sorry Melissa something came up I can come tonight sorry"  
"Oh it's Ok see ya later."[Click] She then left and fumbled for her communicator. She hit the Mars button.  
"Raye no time for questions get all of the scouts at your temple for an emergency scout meeting don't invite Serena though. 'She said she was with Darien right so he's probably taken too.' Reni thought "Also don't get Tuxedo Mask either Ok Bye thanks" She ran to the temple.  
"Ok Reni what's the matter." Raye asked.  
"WHy did you call the emergency meeting?" asked Amy. She looked around and saw all the scouts." Ok before I say anything who am I?  
"You're Reni" Lita said confused  
"NO No where do I come from" She repeated not knowing who to trust.  
"Your the daughter of Serena and Darien in the 30th century" They all said in unison.  
"Did get us for that?"Mina asked joking way  
"No I think Serena and Darien have been taken bye the alterverse." She explained "See Serena didn't have any idea who I was. I know Serena's a meatball head but you don't just forget a year of your life and your daughter." They all nodded that was weird even for Serena.  
"We have to assume Serena and Darien is an enemy now." Raye said "What we got to do is find the real Serena and Darien. Now we can't trust them at all. Ok."  
"Some one should get in touch with Luna and Artemis " Said Mina hoping her kitty was all right  
"We should have a code so we know if we are free of the alter verse" Amy chimed in  
"Good idea Amy how about Crystal Tokyo since they don't seem to know about the future." Setsuna mentioned  
"Ok agreed off to save my mommy again."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile at Serena's house Luna was starting to wonder about Serena.  
"Serena are you all right. You have eaten anything for dinner you haven't called Darien all night. Did you two break up again?"  
"No nothing wrong I'm fine me and Darien are fine." As alter Serena said this as Artemis came in.  
"Luna can you come over here." Artemis said gesturing towards the door. "That's not our Serena here." As he said this a look of shock came over Luna's face. Unknown to them alter Serena was listening from her room. Alter Serena took out the pink bubble and said "Your cat friends will be with you soon." With that she grabbed Luna and Artemis by the neck. The two cats were now very afraid and started to hiss and scratch at alter Serena. Alter Serena's grip was to strong for them. Alter Serena then transformed into Akuma. She took the pink bubble the two cats were horrified at the sight they saw. Serena and Darien trapped inside. Akuma then pushed the two cats to the side of the bubble. Once inside they could hear the screams of horror by the two.  
"Ha Ha Ha you are gone dumb kitty to spent the rest of your days with that pitiful couple." Serena then picked up the buble with the two cats insides.  
"Luna Artemis are you two all right?" Serena asked.  
"Yes were find" the cats purred.  
"I'm so sorry Luna" Serena cried.  
"Serena its not your fault I was trick by that alter Serena too" Darien consoled. As Luna and Artemis purred.  
"Anyway how did you to know that wasn't me?" Serena asked  
"Actually Reni found that out and held a emergency meeting at all the scouts know." Artemis said. With that Serena sighed in relief.  
******************************************************************  
Meanwhile outside the bubble. Alter Serena left her house and went to the Park. Alter Serena then took out the bubble and called forth all of the alter scouts. She made this area of the park a kind of throne room and had a hologram up all around the perimeter of the room. She hung the bubble off of a hook near throne.  
"I have managed to catch Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and two moon cats. You go forth and play with the scouts." She laughed.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile the scouts were still at Raye's temple. They had just walked out side to leave. When a dark mist came out of no where. Both Raye and Michiru felt an evil presence.  
"alter Sailor Mars here"  
"alter Sailor Mercury here" followed by the two catbots  
"alter Sailor Venus here"  
"alter Sailor Jupiter here"  
"alter Sailor Neptune here"  
"alter Sailor Uranus here"  
"All here to torment you" They yelled. With that all the scouts transformed. Reni, Setsuna, and Sukima hid and transformed. They knew the alter scouts didn't know who they were and wanted to keep it that way.  
"Jupiter Star power"  
"Mercury Star power"  
"Venus Star power"  
" Mars Star power"  
"Neptune Planet power"  
"Uranus Planet power"  
"Pluto Planet power"  
"Moon prism power"  
"Comet space power"  
"We shall punish you" Sailor Chibi Moon finished off in place of here mother.  
"Alter water go" Screamed alter Sailor Mercury. Aiming towards Mercury  
"Shine Aqua Illusion" Mercury responded dodging her opposites attack and hitting her. She didn't stop there she top it off with  
"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze" Freezing alter Mercury in her tracks Soon alter Mercury's catbots were on Mercury fighting and hissing  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack" Chibi Moon yelled repelling the catbots off her friend  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike" Mars yelled hitting her equal  
"Alter fire go" Responded alter Mars. Aiming at Mars but missed her by a hair.  
"Dead Scream" Pluto whispered hitting alter Jupiter  
"Comet Impact Crater" hitting alter Mars rending her unconinous for the moment.  
"What the" Alter Jupiter yelled "Alter lighting strike" sending it towards Pluto.  
"Deep Submerge" Neptune blocking the attack for Pluto  
"World Shaking" Uranus sending a yellow ball to alter Jupiter striking her down. Helping Neptune out not wanting to have her love get hit Alter Jupiter was up in a minute anyway though.  
Venus Love Chain Encircle" trapping alter Venus  
"Alter hate go" alter Venus yelled repelling the chain  
"Reni all of a sudden yelled "Please Pegasus protect our dreams" going down on one knee to pray then she got up with a bell in hand "Twinkle yell" With that Pegasus came out of the skyin a flash of light giving Sailor Chibi Moon the Kaleidmoon scope rod in place of her mother.  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation" Sending flashes or colors and white light towards alter Mars Killing her.  
"Space Sword blaster" Cutting alter Sailor Neptune in the arm. Hating the fact her love was being mimicked by this creature.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon" hitting and wounding Alter Venus. Now alter Mercury was frozen. Alter Mars was dead. Alter Venus was wounded so was alter Neptune  
"Dead Comet Impact Scream" Comet and Pluto said together doing a combination attack. striking down both alter Jupiter and alter Neptune  
"World shaking"  
"Deep submerge"  
"Dead scream" Cutting Alter Uranus in the right thigh and left arm.  
"Alter deep water go" Yelled alter Neptune in half frustion and half pain. Sending it right to Neptune. It was also combined with   
"Alter earth go" Neptune was able to dodge one attack but was in the way of the second" Sailor Uranus then jumped up and pushed her out the way of the attack taking the blow herself.  
"No Uranus" Neptune cried taking Uranus into her arms she was still alive. She had cuts along her arms and legs and surely had a few ribs broken, but nothing a few days in bed in couldn't heal. She protected her thorughout the rest of the battle.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap" Jupiter yelled throwing the ball of lighting at alter Uranus hitting her in the right shoulder.  
"Dead Scream"  
"Venus Meteor Shower"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround" all these attacks were sent towards alter Sailor Neptune. With her already badly wounded these four attacks killed her.  
Suddenly Akuma appeared "Ok come back you morons don't you know enough retreat." She shouted.  
With that the battled was over. Two alter scouts were dead and most of them wounded including one frozen, and two cut. Later the scouts powered down and transformed into their original selves. Most of them were fairly well. Only Uranus was hurt and would back to hundred percent in a day. The only question washow long would it take the alter scouts to regroup. Uranus was then powered down to Haruka. When everyone was power down Pegasus flew down to greet Reni.  
"Since you are the heir to your mothers power's and you do have that strength inside you I will let you temporary have a copy of you mother's attacks. Since she is unable to fight. This will prove to be a hard battle. Do you accept your mothers powers?" Pegasus asked. Reni could only nod in agreement. With that Pegasus's horn started to grow as Reni's crystal in her locket also began to glow. With that Pegasus flew away as the scouts dispersed. It was getting late and all the scouts had to go home.  
When Reni got home she was not surprised find alter Serena not there. What did surprise her however was that she couldn't find Luna. She immediately hid in closet in case alter Serena came back and she called Mina.  
"Hello Mina is Artemis and Luna there?"  
"No there're not I was hoping they were at your house. I told Artemis about Serena and.......You don't think?."  
"Yes I do, can you tell the scouts they probably have the cats too? And Mina don't worry we're get them back along with Serena and Darien" As Reni clicked off on her communicator She he then went to bed hoping her future parents and the cats were all right.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile at the makeshift throne room in the park Akuma was having a royal fit.  
"What surprises me the most is why you idiots started to fight six against nine. Who the HELL did you think would win." The alter scouts were about to remind her she knew of the odds but then thought better of it. "Not only that but they mangaged to get two of the alter scouts killed. Now tell me you sorry excuses for alter scouts tell me how many did you kill of them." Akuma bellow obviously enraged. The alter scouts was about to speak but were interrupted by her. "I'll tell you none, nada, zip." Alter Sailor Mercury was about said something in there defense but was cut off again by Akuma. "Mercury you better not be thinking of saying you wounded Uranus because she'll be up and running in no time. About as much time it will take us to regroup. Not only that but we can just kiss our plans for Mars and Neptune goodbye. Because we don't have any alter scouts for them." She was realizing her idiot alter scouts were loosing attention in her tirade she cut it off with. "Just be lucky your rank has saved your asses once again. Leave go do something useful and Mercury do some to does stupid catbots you call felines."  
"Yes my Princess." They said bowing their head. Alter Mercury just reached down and picked up her catbots and left. Now Akuma attention was faced to the bubble.  
"Your allies are good fighters. But no worries they have not defeated me yet. I was unaware there were more scouts then alter scouts. But I was unaware of their power." She whispered to the bubble then transformed into alter Serena and left.  
"I hope Reni and the scouts are all right." Serena cried quietly.   
"If I know Reni and them they are already planning to rescue us and moon dust that alter creep" Artemis consoled  
"Don't worry my love they will find a way." Darien consoled. "Besides they have fought so many youmas before this will be a piece of Cake"  
"Just think Serena when you get out I will see about getting you and the scouts some cake and ice cream" Luna purred. With that thought Serena calmed down a bit. She did however still felt some guilt about being caught. but it helped some that she had some of her friends with her. Not to mention the fact the scouts were wiping up the floor with those alter scouts. It some how made her a little proud to know she lead them and some how help in a way train them. With that other thought she drifted off to sleep on her loves shoulder. The two cats were in her arms asleep as well."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
It was almost one in the morning when alter Serena got home. Luckily Serena's parents were in bed when she got. See Reni didn't want the real Serena to be in trouble for alter Serena's actions so she covered for her. As Alter Serena crept up the stairs Reni's ears perked up. I so want to blast that creep for pretending to be Serena, my Mama. Reni thought as she waited for Serena to come in. Ok I know I say she's a flake all the time but she still is my Mama. I love her, my Mama .My Mama always said that I gave have alot of courage and enjoyment both in and out of battle during my trips to the past. The footsteps were closer now just right outside the door. Reni started to think, maybe I can defeat her. I now have my mother's attacks. A grin appeared on her face. If I do defeat her then I won't know where Mama and Papa are. Now the sounds of alter Serena getting into bed was heard. Reni then settled down her thoughts and fell asleep.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
During the night Reni was in a deep sleep. She was in a glorious castle. She was wearing her princess dress. She then walked to a window and looked out. Among the kingdom was a lake a very large lake. She her mother mention this lake or better yet she mention this sea the sea of Serenity. The lake was all frozen over. Six people seem to be skating on it. They appeared as people but seemed more like colors. A rainbow of blue, red, green, and yellow. The green seemed to be the one of the best. In another section of the lake was a white and black color very near each other. She easily could of guess who the colors were. Behind her came a voice.  
"Small lady Serenity, daughter of my darling your so much like her." With that she turned around to see a tall lady in a white grown. Her hair was up in Serena's hairstyle. Her hair however was the shimmer of silver and white of the moon. She had on a dress as her mother Neo queen Serenity had with some differences She dress had no rings of gold but a big bow with a crescent moon holding it in place. She had no crown like her mother did. The thing that stuck out the most to her was the crescentmoon on her forehead. She knew immediately who it was.  
"Queen Serenity, How, Why. It's an honor to meet you" Reni quickly curtsied  
"You are just like my daughter curious as a kitten. You have received my daughters power. Even though temporary I still felt I should give you counsel. See you can defeat the alter scouts but after you will need this advice to seal the alterverse up again. See the old queen of the alterverse was my twin sister. She was evil and I was good, being future queen I was left no choice but to banish her there when she started unrest in the moon kingdom. Soon after we gave birth to the children her child Akuma overthrew and killed her at the early age of eight. She expected to become queen but since the older queen is needed to crown the princess she was left with limited powers."  
"If this is so and this is need to help fight them why did Comet and Pluto not tell us?" Reni asked.  
"They don't know since my sister made unrest in the Silver Millennium I used the Silver Imperial Crystal so erase her from the minds all those in the universe. At that time and space gates were closed and there were no need for the guardians. It wasn't until I sent the moon people to earth did they open and did the guardians take their place. I never liked placing them in that situation. I never wanted them to be alone."  
"Pluto said that the queen can only have one daughter."  
"This tradition came after I banished my sister since everyone forgot her I just said that was the tradition. I also feared of another evil sister. See Akuma was younger and the first always turns out good and is the rightful heir. The younger always dislikes this and tries gain power. One heir is good and is needed to keep peace.  
"If you settled unrest with the crystal why didn't you used that attack when Beryl came"  
"See the attack takes alot of energy and Queen Beryl was from a different verse anyway. So all she had to do was come and started again and again. I also saw how much my daughter loved Darien and knew love between Earth and Moon now could never lead to happiness. I knew I could send them to the future to win the battle between good and evil. You are my granddaughter and proof of true love and happiness use that and your new knowledge to your advantage. You are the last generation of a kingdom that has reigned for thousands of years since the birth of the sailor wars. That will with you reigned for thousands of years after you. Take pride in that." With that Reni started to hear a beeping sound and things went fuzzy" Beep Beep Beep  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
With that Reni woke from her dream with the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned over her alarm clock. It was a Saturday no need to be up this early today. Before she could go back to sleep she saw alter Serena get up threw something on and leave. That's not like Serena at all. Alter Serena isn't doing a good job. Anyways I better follow her. She threw something on and ran out of the house taking her brooch (which contained her mothers attacks), communicator, and a muffin. Even super heroes need to eat. She decided that in order to not caught she world need to use one of her mothers powers. She hid taking out her booth saying "disguise power turn me into innocent looking child." With that she turn in a younger girl with a cute blue jumper with an pink shirt. She still had a pigtails in her hair but with no meatballs. They were tied back with little heart clips. She looked her self over and skipped after alter Serena. She follower her to the park. She then took a trail to the more unvisited section Reni decided to go get the scouts. She didn't untransform until after she was at home. She then decided to get Amy first. She would be able to scan the park for negative energy.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Akuma thought to herself about the cute little girl who in the park by herself. She always had to take herself to the park back home in the alterverse at that age but she thought it would be different here. It wasn't and now that just fueled her thoughts of how bad the universe was and how they were exactly the same to alterverse. If not worse. She quickly turned to the pink bubble and made sure her prisoners were up.  
"I just thought you should know that I'm changing my way of attack. See it seems to me that your scouts are stronger when together.I'm going to fight them alone. Then we will be victorious in battle." She laughed at the last thought of winning in battles. "Alter scouts appear before me." The alter scouts then came forth. "Ok I order you to attack your opposites alone make sure no one else is around. I saw that they are strongest together alone we will stand a better chance with them alone." She stated but before they went she added this. "Don't screw this up you morons. But Sailor Uranus will be weak and Neptune won't be far. Tuxedo mask go with alter Uranus and help her with the battle" Then all was gone to do there orders. Akuma leaned closer to the bubble next to her and whispered to the orb. "We will win and if we don't I will just you two next. With that she laughed. She turned and went to her throne to wait for her court to come back with tales of glorious battle not excuses or defeat.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Inside the bubble Serena and Darien were hugging each other.  
"Darien if they do try to use one of us against the scouts they would use me."  
"No Serena don't talk like that."  
"But if they turn me evil use this." She took off her transformation booth and took the star locket out of it. "I used this to help turn you back to good. Help me with it."  
"It won't be needed I won't let them hurt you. But I'll will take it and I love you."  
"As I love you"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Amy was on her way to the library. She knew it was a Saturday but she was only nine chapters ahead not her usual ten. She hoped she would be able to catch up to a few more chapters today. So then she wouldn't need to worry about it for awhile and she could concentrate on scout business. She was in the area of the building and since it was Saturday it was totally empty. Unknown to Amy they were someone waiting for this moment. Suddenly a shadow came and yelled "Alter Sailor Mercury here. Here to torment you" alter Mercury came out with the two catbots.  
"Mercury Star Power" Amy yelled that and transformed into Sailor Mercury." How dare you attack a girl trying to study.I can not forgive you. In the place of Mercury I will punish"   
"Alter water go"  
"Mercury Bubble Blast" As Mercury did this it created a mist around everything so alter Mercury couldn't find her.  
"Catbots attack her" With that the two cat bots were on Mercury in a flash. Out of no where a white disk few right above Mercury and hit the Luna catbot off of her. When the disk came to return it hit the Artemis catbot. Then in the shadows appeared Sailor Chibi Moon. "I thought you might need some help Mercury. Lets finish off this alter scout.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack" With that tons of water and hearts few towards alter Mercury. She let out a scream and she was gone. The two catbots saw this and turned towards Mercury and Chibi Moon and let out a terrible growl. Then gave chase to them. Mercury and Moon ran out of the area of the library. A few feet away was a low hanging branch from some memorial tree. Moon quickly grabbed it and then pulled up Mercury. Them sitting there the two cats waited for then to come down and to take revenge for there master. "Mercury maybe you could scan them for weak spots."  
"Good idea Chibi Moon" With that Mercury pushed in her earring and her visor came out. She also took out her mini computer. She scanned them and said "Their crescent moons on there head acts as a energy source if you hit it they should be defeated." Moon took out her scepter and yelled "Moon Scepter Elimination" Targeting Luna while Mercury used her Mercury ice bubble freeze on Artemis. They were gone in the same fashion as their master. They then got down and ran to Lita's apartment.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile at Haruka and Michiru apartment Michiru was nursing Haruka back to health. Sukima and Setsuna was in the kitchen making some Sashimi and salad for Harhua and Michiru. Suddenly two figures burst thought the window and yelled  
"Alter Tuxedo Mask here"  
"Alter Sailor Uranus here"  
"All here to torment you" They said together.  
"Neptune Planet power" shouted Michiru then she turned into Neptune she gave her speech "I am the elegant Sailor Neptune invited by the new era." As she said this Setsuna and Sukima was transforming in the kitchen.  
"Alter rose go" Alter Mask sent a black rose towards Haruka who was in bed.  
"Deep Submerge" Stopping the rose inches before hit her lover.  
"Alter earth go" Alter Uranus yelled aiming towards Neptune.  
"Deep Submerge" she said counting the attack.  
"Dead Comet Impact Scream" Came a double attack that was sent to alter Mask and Uranus. This attack mostly topple them down.  
By now alter Uranus and Mask has had about enough. They tried to fight back with.  
"Alter Earth go"  
"Alter rose go", but it was countered with.  
"Deep Submerge"  
"Dead Scream"  
"Comet Impact Crater" These attacks killed them. They disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
"Neptune you should go to Mina's house Sukima and I will stay and look after Haruka." With that Neptune was out the door.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile at Lita's apartment Lita was making some meatloaf her favorite. Suddenly a green figure burst though her door.  
"Alter Jupiter here. Here to torment you"  
"Jupiter star power"  
"Alter lighting strike" Cutting Jupiter in the arm.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap" Hitting alter Jupiter in the leg.  
"Alter Lighting strike" Jupiter was able to dodge the attack but alter Jupiter quickly ran up and kicked her legs out from under her. Alter Jupiter was about to punch her but Jupiter rolled over and her opposite punched her floor. Alter Jupiter and Jupiter were both up in a flash. Jupiter sprang up and gave the alter scout a jab in the jaw. Alter Jupiter quickly lifted up her knee and kneed Jupiter in the stomach taking the breath out of her. Alter Jupiter was just about to punch her when water few right into her.  
"Jupiter are you all right. We thought you could use our help"  
"Thanks Mercury and Chibi Moon lets dust this alter scout."  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon"  
"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination" Tons of water, hearts and one electrified dragon went charging towards alter Jupiter dusting her.  
"We should go to Mina's she may in for an attack from alter Venus." Jupiter said. They all took off running towards Mina's house.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%At Mina's Raye was over and the two girls were looking at their Sailor V comics.  
"Hay Raye look at this one" Mina said passing her the manga.  
"That one's great" she laughed" But really we need to start to do scout business."  
"Yeah I guess you're right but you know if Serena was here she would disagree with you" With that comment Mina made they put their manga away remembering where Serena was.  
"Ok How do we defeat this alter Serena." Raye asked  
"Well what would hurt Serena"  
"Me yelling at her but that doesn't help."  
"How about Reni's crystal"  
"Possibly but we don't want to endanger Reni and there is no way of knowing if it will work."  
"Besides we don't even know where they are." Then a yellow figure burst though the wall.  
"Alter Sailor Venus here. Here to torment you."  
"Mars Star power"  
"Venus Star power"  
"Alter hatred go" hitting mars in the leg  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash" pushing alter Venus to the wall.  
"Mars fire bird strike" A fire bird formed and went flying to alter Venus. Alter Venus was badly burned in the left arm.  
"Alter Hate go" the alter scout yelled. The attack nearly tripled in its intensely pinning both Mars and Venus down. Suddenly a ton of water and electricity was in the room and alter Venus was soaked and shocked.  
"Venus try to hold her down with your love chain"  
"Venus Love Chain Encirle" Trapping alter Venus with her chain.  
"Celestial Fire Surround"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
Both water and fire went to alter Venus and then she was defeated. Right then Sailor Neptune came bursting thought the doors.  
"Neptune what's wrong is anything wrong with Uranus?" Venus asked the her.  
"No but there's a alter scout coming here." She responded  
"I know we just dusted her." Mars and Venus answered.  
"We just killed alter Mercury and her cats" Mercury and Moon said.  
"Alter Mask and Uranus are gone also." Said Neptune.  
"We also nailed alter Jupiter and you said you go rid of Venus so......" Jupiter responded.  
"We won" Venus cheered.  
"Not exactly we have to find Sailor Moon" Neptune reminded.  
"Not exactly either see I followed alter Serena into the park and I think that's where Serena is. I was going to get Amy to scan the area but then alter Mercury came and I forgot." Chibi moon responded  
"That's great lets go and get our Serena back" Jupiter scouted as she bolted to the door.  
"No we should wait untill we have as much power as possible. Tomorrow Uranus will be healed 100% right. So we will wait." Chibi Moon told them. "Lets go there tomorrow at nine." After that all the scouts powered down and dispersed. Lita and Raye helped Mina think up something to tell her parents about the house. Then later Lita had to fix up her own house it wasn't in as bad as shape as Mina's was. Amy and Reni went to the park to scan the area. Since Reni thought there was alter energy in the park.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Later in the park Akuma walked into her throne room and sat down.  
"I greatly underestimated your scouts. See they have more power then the alter scouts. They beat them every last one of them. They were morons anyway I wanted them dead now I won't worry about people overthrowing me because they killed them. I just had your scouts do it. But I'm afraid that I must do the dirty work myself" Akuma sighed but then smiled as a thought stuck her mind. "Remember when I told you if they beat my scouts I will use you next" She laughed as she looked at them though the bubble. The cats were being hugged by Serena and Darien was hugging Serena" Let me see how can I use you two. I can use you as bait or control them with that. No what will I do if they don't do as I tell them or if you escape. Ah I got it I will get one of you to work for me. Ah but how do I do that. I know I will fill your heart with hate and fill you with alter energy." She thought aloud. "But who will I chose. Of course the one with the most power" She enlarged the bubble. Darien hugged Serena closer. He knew she was who Akuma wanted. Akuma reached into the bubble and grabbed Serena by the pigtails and pulled.  
"No" Serena screamed. Darien refused to let go of his love. Akuma seeing this made the energy field zap him more and more until he couldn't take it anymore and fell limp. Akuma was then able to pull Serena out by her hair. Akuma then hit Serena in the back of the head before she could make a move.  
"Serena" Luna, Artemis, and Darien cried together.  
Akuma smiled and said "Soon she won't even remember you or her love."  
"Let her go take me just don't hurt her." Darien begged tears in his eyes.  
"No maybe I'll have her hurt you" She took Serena and chained her to the wall. A few hours later Sailor Moon was beginning to wake up.  
"Ohh my head hurts" She moaned  
"Ah I see your awake" Akuma said  
"What oh yeah what did you do to Darien and the cats"  
"There right here you don't think I will want them to miss you turning to our side." She smiled producing the bubble  
"I'll never turn to you" Serena cried  
"Like you'll have a choice. Great powers of the alterverse go and infect Sailor Moon's mind make her forget her true past and fill her with memories of hatered and loneliness. Make her forget the idea of love, friends and family. Make her know only sadness and misery. Make her see the sailor scouts as the cause of her hell. Make her be loyal to me and only me. Please oh great alterverse make her turn to me." As she said this a black light came from her as a black moon appeared on her forehead. Like Serena's only black  
Serena began to forget her real past "No No this is not true this is an illusion" She cried as false vision of her past began to fill her. No I have friends I have a love. I have a child. No No this is wrong all wrong." She screamed as she resisted the alterverse's painful memories. Her locket open showing the Imperial Silver Crystal. A bright light glowed from it helping Sailor Moon to fight the images in her head. Soon the light from it started to dim showing that sailor moon was losing the battle within her."  
"I must say she is a stubborn one it never has taking me this long to be brainwash someone. Increase the power hundred fold" Akuma shouted. The black light coming from her grew and more visions went to Serena. Visions of Molly teasing her. Raye hitting her all the time and calling her useless. Her parents forgetting her. Reni saying she hated her. Darien going out with Raye and breaking up with her. Amy saying she was idiot. Luna calling her hopeless. Lita saying she was a fat pig. Venus calling her ugly. Uranus saying she was a weak cry baby who was burden to the team. Neptune saying she was moron and slow. Pluto refusing to acknowledge the fact she even was a scout. Them abandoning her in battle. Them ignoring her at school. Everyone hating Serena and Sailor Moon. Doing all she could to please them only made them hate her more. Even Melvin rejecting her.  
"No No this is not true is it" She whispered her will almost gone doubt evident in her voice. Then the worst thought her being alone fighting alone. Living as an outcast. Everyone despising her as Sailor Moon. She having no one. Reni a daughter of another. Darien a love to another. "No No this is not my life I'm not hated by all." A tear seem to fall from her cheek. For a moment Akuma thought she had her.  
"No No these are your tricks Akuma your false vision will have no affect on me. You can take over ones mind but never ones heart." With that statement the Silver Crystal glowed and shown its light over Sailor Moon.  
"I can't brainwash you then I'll make you forget your past all together. Great powers of the alterverse make her forget everything of her past name, love, and all." She laughed as the black light that Akuma made went to Sailor Moon and engulfed her.  
Inside the bubble Darien and the cats watched helplessly as Akuma vainly tried to convert Serena. They were yelling and screaming telling Akuma to stop, but their calls were pointless because they could hear what was said on the outside but the outside couldn't hear them. Luna looked at Serena but besides the anger and hated inside her towards Akuma she still felt proud that Serena was able to fight off the brainwashing. The new way Akuma was fighting Sailor Moon scared her since Sailor Moon couldn't fight it.  
Outside the bubble the black light came off of Sailor Moon. She fell to the floor unconscious. "Oh alterverse change her scout outfit into something more fitting for an alterverse fighter and turn the Silver Crystal into a useless rock.So it can banish no more." Black ribbons engulfed Sailor Moon and her outfit changed. Her blue skirt and collar turned gray. Her red ribbons and arm bands turned black and her boots turned to a deep blood red color. The red things in her hair went from red to black like the bows. Her suit and gloves went from pure white to a dingy dark color. She had a tiara but a black crescent moon on it replaced the yellow moon. Her choker and earrings bared the same symbol. Her locket was still there but it was a dull yellow it seemed dead. It was a few hours before she came to.  
"Where am I and why does my head hurt?" She got up and looked around she saw the bubble. "Hello who are you and do you know where we are?" She asked. They tried to tell her everything but nothing could be heard by her. "Sorry I can't hear you." She responded.  
"Oh Rena darling your awake. How good of you."  
"Do you know where are and is that my name?" She asked  
"Oh dear those nastily scout really hit you this time. You are home in your mothers castle."  
"I am and who are these people you speak of and are you my mother?"  
"Yes I am and the scouts are your enemy. They are mean and spiteful creatures. They won't stop until they kill both you and me. You are my protector. You are not smart enough to in a royal court so you're lucky I was able to get you this. You have pledged your complete and utter loyalty to me and sworn to kill the scouts. You are Rena the fierce fighter of the alterverse Sailor Wicked moon and the greatest enemy of the sailor scouts"  
"I am"  
"Yes that's why your are here they beat you up so badly in the last battle that you would be dead if it wasn't for me. You owe me with your life. Now bow before you princess and mother." She stated in a regal voice.  
"Yes my princess" she said as Rena bowed. "But if I'm allowed one question"  
"Yes"  
"Who are those in the bubble"  
"No one but a war criminal nothing to worry your little head about. You go there and sleep. As the bubble shrank in Akuma's pocket.  
In the bubble Darien was screaming "Serena don't listen come back my love" He was also doing something he seldom does he cried with all his soul he cried for his lost love he cried for Serena. Luna and Artemis was in a state of shock but tried to console Darien to no avail.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
The scouts were assembled at Raye's temple and they were planning a attack to get Serena back. They were all more or less hopeful of the upcoming win. They transformed and walked to the park, into the silence of the forest.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
In the Make shift throne room Akuma woke Rena up "Get up you lazy moron. The scouts have come lets not keep them" She said with a grin  
"Lets I want to get them back for what they have done to me yesterday."  
"We're to go together I will show them myself first then you come in. Don't forget they will try to tell you lies. Don't listen they will try to trap you."  
"Yes mother"  
"Yeah call me mother alot and when you come in bow to me"  
"Yes mother" She said as she bowed."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
The scouts enter the outskirts of the area where the throne room was.  
"We are close very close for the negative vibes are very high here." Mars warned them  
"Keep alert they probably know we're here already." Venus commented.  
"Right you are V or should I say Mina" Akuma laughed as she appeared.  
"Give us back Sailor Moon, the cats and Tuxedo Mask or you be sorry." Chibi Moon yelled "On behalf of the moon I'll shall punish you.  
"I doubt you could and why would I give up my captives?" She smirked "Besides I think Moon likes it here" She gestured for Rena to come forth "Daughter Sailor Wicked Moon come forth." The scout grasp at what they saw. What she was wearing how she bowed to Akuma just everything. "Yes mother"   
"Destroy the scouts"  
"With pleasure" She grinned  
"Sailor Moon why are you doing this. Were friends can't you remember." Mars asked.  
"Mother said you are my enemy and you would kill me if you could. Alter force go." She screamed aiming at the group. A big black light went to them.  
"Odango atama why do you do this" Uranus asked  
"My name is Rena the fierce fighter of the alterverse. And enemy of you" Rena replied  
"No you have to remember me at least me Sailor Moon please sailor Moon" Chibi Moon begged. Then her locket open and showed a crystal. "Moon Healing Activation" Bright white light engulfed Rena. Memories of her knowing them being friends, Darien, and Reni. A shocked wideed eye expression was on Reno's face as she relearned the meaning of love. Akuma saw what was happening and surround her with a pink orb.  
"I see my new doll needs some convincing. Don't worry the next time she'll be stronger" With that she disappeared. And left the scouts to there anger and shock. They sadly and halfheartedly left to regroup and think up another strategy. Chibi Moon now Reni was drowning in her tears she was beyond hysterical. The others tried to console her saying they will be able to get back their Serena and how everything will be back to the way it was.  
"She didn't remember me. Me her daughter. She didn't remember me." Reni wailed. The others knew she had a right to but they also knew they couldn't let her let out a large blast of energy from her forehead either.  
"Reni I know your beyond upset and totally angry at that Akuma alterbitch but you being angry isn't going make her come back any faster. Besides she did remember you. When you unleashed the power of your Silver Imperial Crystal she remembered you and that's why Akuma took her. I saw the look on her face" Amy stated. With that Reni smiled maybe she could get her mother back.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
At the throne room Akuma put the unconscious Sailor Wicked Moon into a purple container. "Oh great alterverse fill her with visions of hated and distaste for the sailor scouts. Show her she gave them love and was returned with hatred. Show her the crystal only gives her lies. Make her strong and above all loyal to me." Black air seemed to be pumped into the box. As the look on Rena's face became more evil. Akuma went and sat on her throne. She took out her bubble and said "Your love is almost mine she was almost able to take out the whole group. She just needs more convincing. Then she'll be your love no more" She laughed. She chuckled to herself as she dosed off in her throne.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Inside the bubble Darien was growing reckless. He has been scarping against the walls of the bubble for hours now with no progress what so ever.  
"Darien why don't come here and rest awhile?" Luna asked.  
"No she's out there and they're doing the same thing to her as they did to me. You don't know what it's like. Everyone else you know forgives you for what you have done but it doesn't matter you never forgive yourself. She's not going to go though that she's to good to pure" He was crying at this point. "She doesn't deserves this she needs better. Everyday she battles and little by little they're getting to her. The rights and wrongs the what ifs. She shouldn't have to worry about things like that."  
"Darien I know she has become more mature about the scout business but she is just growing up and becoming serious. She is finally accepting her destiny of being the moon princess, the he future queen of the earth, and Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice. You should understand that. Granted some of the battle had scared her to death but she is learning to accept who she is." Luna answered.  
"She's right Darien I know you feel you have to protect her but you can't keep her from maturing." Artemis agreed.  
"I know I know but someone so innocent shouldn't be subjected to a war like this." He sighed giving up on the wall and laid his back up against the other wall next to the cats. "I just hope she's all right I hate not being able to touch and to hold her in my arms. She doesn't even know who or what she is. She's just being lied to and forced to do the biding of Akuma." The cats nodded in agreement they two felt the same way.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
At the temple the scout rallied and was thinking up a new way to save Serena and the others.  
"The Silver Imperial Crystal seemed to loosen Akuma's hold over her." Amy said  
"Yeah but will it work again Akuma may already fixed that"  
"No" Reni sternly said, "Serena never gave up on me when I was wicked lady never. I'm never going to give up on her like she never gave up on me. The Silver Imperial Crystal saves everyone." She stated.  
"I say will burst in there and snap Serena back to her senses." Lita voted  
"And defeat that Akuma." Haruka agreed.  
"No Akuma knows we won't hurt Serena she'll just sent her out on us and we would be helpless." Raye said. "I have to admit none of our other enemies have really thought out their plans. It's always I'll just go and take over the world. Don't worry about the possibility of what will happen if someone actually tries to stop you. This one actually thought this one out."  
"But she neither knows of my new power nor that of Pluto's and Comet's. She is fighting blind with us. She's also counting of what she knows about you guys on what she knows from her alter scouts. I say we be in the front lines she won't expect our attacks." Reni responded.  
"That' s not a bad idea you three should be in the back. Let us weaken her and you can surprise her." Michiru said.  
"If were going to do this lets do it tomorrow it will give her less time to prep up Serena. Ok" Raye said  
"Ok" They all agreed. They all split up to go home.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
At the throne room Akuma was just about to take Rena out of her brainwashing machine. She had the alterverse stop powering the machine and told Rena to raise. Rena sat up and said " I am Rena fierce fighter of the alterverse I am Sailor Wicked Moon and my main enemy are the sailor scouts."  
"Yes my dear and who do you listen to"  
"You I am your protector and your servant I humbly thank you for giving me such a honorable job despite my stupidity." Rena said in a trance like voice.  
"Yes my dumb puppet you will thank me and now bow down to me.  
"Yes my princess" as Sailor Wicked Moon bowed to her. Serena no longer had any control of here mind or body and she was savagely trying to control her heart and soul. Thinking of her friends, her beautiful daughter, and of course her love. But she was fighting a battle within her and losing.  
"Lay and sleep focus your energy for when the scouts come." She laid back and fell into a deep sleep. "I better be going they know I'm not the rea; Serena but it will kill them seeing me." Akuma chuckled as she turned into Alter Serena. She quickly left after that.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Later at night Reni was tucked in bed and alter Serena had just came in a hour ago. The thought about how much she want to dust her. But evently fell upon a deep sleep also. Soon she was wisked back a thousand years and millions of miles to the moon kingdom.  
"Small lady Serenity" A voice called She turned it was Queen Serenity but not as she was the night before. It was as if she had turned 50 years older overnight.  
"W What happened" She asked  
"Serenity has fallen to Akuma. In her is the memory of the Moon Kingdom if that dies so does the legacy of the silver millennium. With that memory so do I die"  
"We plan to save her tomorrow"  
"Good but don't forget true love will conquer her and only that. You are a product of such love" Her voice trailed off and was gone. Reni then woke up in a cold sweat.  
"I guess mine, Serena's and Darien's love will win." Reni whispered. She snuggled back up in her blanets and hugged her Luna P. A single tear falls with the memory of Serena comes to mind.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Early the next morning the girls are at Rayes temple.  
"Today we bring her back" Lita shouts  
"Today we will win" yells Haruka  
"Shh Chad and grandpa are still sleeping" Raye scolded  
"Lets transform" Setsuna responded.  
They are took out there transformational items and shouted there phase.  
"Jupiter Star power"  
"Mercury Star power"  
"Venus Star power"  
" Mars Star power"  
"Neptune Planet power"  
"Uranus Planet power"  
"Pluto Planet power"  
"Moon Prism power"  
"Comet Space power"  
"Lets head out scouts" Venus said running towards the park as the others followed. Chibi moon and Mars fell back to talk to each other.  
"Mars I've been having this dream. I go back to the Moon Kingdom and meet Queen Serenity. She is telling me that the true love between Serena and Darien is the key to win and I'm a product of that love."  
"It probably means that you need to show her of the love she had with Darien and that she is truely good." A determine face comes across Chibi Moon.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile at the throne room in the park Akuma comes stomping in the room. "Get up you lazy Wicked Moon"  
"Yes my princess" Rena sat right and looked to her master.  
"Your enemies are coming" A red flash seemed to go across Rena's eyes and then watered up. Against her souls will she transported herself to out side the throne room and waited for the scouts. Soon they came running into view. Rena jumped out and sent a big black beam towards the scouts. It was to big to dodge the scouts tried to get out of the way but the beam was to big. Then out of the bush came a purplish black blur. Then came the so familiar call like the sound of angel to save them from certain doom  
"Silent Wall" A transparent blackish purple wall surrounded the scouts. The wall came from a new scout just as tall as Chibi moon. This scout was holding the silence glaive high above her head. This scout was none other then SAILOR SATURN. The attack Rena let out eventually lost it's power and Saturn lowered her glaive.  
"Another scout I better go and tell mother" Rena said "I'll be back don't you worry scouts" As Rena disappeared.  
"Saturn I'm so glad to see you again" Sailor Chibi Moon said running up to her." But wait how why, don't tell me the world is coming to an end again because Sailor Moon is gone."  
"No I was visited by a some what of an old Queen Serenity last night. She said it was possible for a scout that was reborn could separate her scout spirit from her body." Saturn stated "It is however temporary. When our mission is complete I will return to my body. If I don't my body will died for a body can not live long without the spirit."  
"Don't worry Saturn we will get you back in time" Pluto said with a all knowing smile. "It's great to have you back."  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go and save Sailor Moon" Venus replied. And as if on cue the all responded in chorus "Yeah"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Meanwhile back in the makeshift throne room Rena returned to Akuma.  
"Have you finished them off so soon?" Akuma asked.  
"No my princess I thought I should give you some information. There is a new scout she is purple and black and she was able to block my attack. I wished to know if I was to change my type of attack."  
"Do you know the name of this scout?"  
"I think I heard the enemies call her Saturn"  
"Oh Saturn she was stronger then me in the alterverse I sent her on a suicide mission years ago." Akuma said has she chuckled to herself "I made her use her deadly Death Ribbon Revolution attack. I was sooo good back then I destroyed a planet I didn't like and a killed a threat to my power."  
"You were always wise my princess." Rena stated. Akuma thought to herself the alterverse did to much of a good job on her I shouldn't have used so much power now she's annoying me.  
"Well you moron don't just stand there go and fight the scouts I don't care how you do it but destroy them." With that Rena disappeared.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
The scouts were still on their way to the makeshift throne room. They weren't moving as fast as they were before. They didn't want to run into another of Rena's traps.  
"The negative energy is very strong here." Mars said.  
"Yes we should be careful." Neptune said. As if on cue Rena stepped out into their sights.  
"Why hello there you sailor rejects" Rena remarked with a smirk "Alter force go" She shouted.  
"Silent Wall" Saturn cried blocking the attack.  
"Dead Scream"  
"Celestial Fire Surround"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
"Comet Impact Crater"  
All the attacks combined together and blasted Rena to the almost to the ground. "I won't give up that easy scouts" Rena stated "Oh great alter force increase my power a hundred fold. Super alter force go" A dozen great beams of black spiraled towards the scouts."Silent Wall" Saturn scream hiding some scouts the rest nimbly dodged the beams.  
"We can't keep doing this giving an attack and then running." Uranus said frustrated.  
"But we also don't want to hurt Serena either." Neptune reminded.  
"No Uranus is right we can't keep this up lets give everything we have and hope for the best then I will use my crystal to heal her." Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
"Are you sure Small Lady" Pluto asked  
"Yes Puu its the only way to save mommy" She replied trying to keep her worry from showing. "Ok scout lets get ready"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
"Celestial Fire Surround"  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
"Deep Submerge"  
"World Shaking"  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"  
"Dead Comet Impact Scream"  
All their colors mixed and went to Rena knocking her to the ground unconscious  
A pink orb surrounded her and disappeared with her in it.  
The scout all stared in silence exhausted from the battle. Mercury is the first to back the silence. "I've got a reading from my mini computer. They've right past that tree."  
"Ok lets go" Cried Chibi moon. They all ran towards the tree.  
"Watch it scouts" Mars shouted, "I feel the negative vibes getting really stronger."  
"Mars is right a invisible force field is surrounding the area behind the tree of a circumference of 100 feet." Mercury said. "My readings say the wall should fall if we use the sailor planet attack."  
"But we don't have Sailor Moon" Said Chibi moon.  
"No but we have you Chibi Moon. Pegasus gave you the power of Sailor Moon. Pluto said.  
"Just believe in yourself" Said Saturn   
"Lets do it, ready scouts." Venus cried  
"Moon Prism power"  
"Venus Star power"  
"Jupiter Star power"  
"Mars Star power"  
"Mercury Star power"  
"Uranus Planet power"  
"Neptune Planet power"  
"Saturn Planet power"  
"Pluto Planet power"  
"Comet Space power"  
"Sailor Planet Attack" The scout rang out in chorus. The powers came from their jewels of their tiaras. The jewels sparkled and glowed showing their power was growing stronger. There scouts colors came out from their tiaras and formed auroras around them. The colors from the auroras came together. Blue, red, yellow, pink, dark blue, gold, green, purple, black and violet came and united as one. The power hit the barrier the area it surround turned a mixed rainbow in the air. Then the power burst though the force field and the barrier was no more. There was seen the dark throne room. Akuma and Rena was not seen but a pink orb was spotted right next to the throne. In it was three figures.  
"Darien, Luna, Artemis" Chibi Moon yelled running for the orb. Saturn stretched her arm and glaive out and stopped Chibi Moon from running.  
"Wait it might be a trap Mercury can you analyze the throne area." Chibi Moon quickly regained her composer.  
"No it's not a trap. The area is clear. Akuma and Rena are off in another room probably regrouping. I also analyzed the orb if we all attack it all at once it should shatter. Don't worry Darien, Luna and Artemis will be safe inside."  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack"  
"Venus Love chain encircle"  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike"  
"Shine aqua Illusion"  
Supreme Thunder Crash"  
"Deep Submerge:  
"World shaking"  
"Silence glaive Surprise"  
"Dead Comet Impact Scream" The attacks reached the orb and it insanely shattered. Darien, Luna and Artemis all came out.  
"Akuma took Serena to recharge. They will be back soon" Darien said. As he took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and he then went from his Tuxedo Mask transformation to his Prince Darien transformation. Luna and Artemis were also ready. A few minutes later Rena came in with Akuma.  
"So you finally made it and you broke free my little toys. I was being amused by them especially about the big ones cries for his love. He's no better then a boy." Akuma laughed "Rena go and defeat your enemy. She was about to create a big beam of energy when prince Darien boldly stepped up.  
"Serena I know your in there. I know you won't hurt me. I know the love you feel for me. I love you Serena"  
"I don't know what your talking about" Rena shouted  
"You love me and I love you" He showed her the locket she gave him what seemed like forever ago. "Remember how you helped me when I was turned before." Rena's eyes water up Serena's soul was making it's self known. "Remember the Moon Kingdom how we were to wed." He continued. Remember our child our daughter Reni. He gestured for Chibi Moon to come. "Will you let her your daughter help you. Will you let her show what it means to love" Her eyes still watering up and over flowed with tear as she barely nodded her head. In the background Akuma was yelling and screaming trying to tell Serena of hate and darkness even sending alter energy at her. But nothing phased her. Chibi Moon took out her Silver Crystal and yelled "Moon Healing Activation" Sailor Chibi Moon's crystal lit up and started to glow. Rena's locket opened showing the dead Imperial Silver Crystal. The light from Chibi Moon's locket went into Rena's. Rena's Imperial Silver Crystal started to shine and sparkle once more for it was not dead just dormant. The dark colors of her Wicked Sailor Moon uniform washed off as her original colors came back. Her memories the real ones flowed into her mind. Raye and her joking around. Darien calling her meatball head her love her true love. She getting Amy to stop studying and have some fun. Her and Lita eating ice cream and chasing after guys. The time Mina and her chased after Haruka. Haruka teaching her how to play the racing car game at the arcade. Michiru taking her to the art museum to learn to be mature. Pluto being with her helping her fight the death busters. Reni coming back in time all by her self to save her mother her future from the Dark Moon family. The darkness flew out of her body for every inch of it was washed over with love and happiness from her crystal. She finally purged herself from the darkness and fell to her knees. The rest of the scout came up and hugged her for they knew she had won. She had conquered the evil and set herself free.  
"I'm sooo sorry you guys. I'm soo very sorry. I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me." Serena sobbed  
"Its ok we know" Raye comforted  
"What a touching reunion to bad it's your last."  
"That' s what you think" Serena said. She transformed in to Sailor Moon. The good original one "Come on scouts lets give it everything we have.  
Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon took out their Silver Crystal and attacked together like when they killed Wiseman. The other scouts fraught with them with their attacks as well.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
Supreme Thunder Dragon Crash"  
"Deep Submerge:  
"World shaking"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise"  
"Dead Comet Impact Scream" Tuxedo Mask was standing behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon helping them control their crystals. Luna and Atemis was standing in the side lines. As they watched the battle they felt helpless to aid the scouts. The attacks hit Akuma head on they did seem to weaken her but only some damage was seen.  
"Oh Artemis we just got to help them"  
"But what can we do" As on cue Queen Serenity was standing in front of them.  
"Luna and Artemis I've came from the moon to help my daughter, my granddaughter and the rest of the scouts.Say you will help me aid them. You have a hidden power together say Moon Cats From Mau Unite. And I'll do my part to."  
"Ok"  
"Moon cats from Mau unite" Luna and Atemis shouted together finally being able to help. Two moon shape beams came from their crescent moons on their foreheads. Queen Serenity stepped in front of the scouts and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.  
"I'm here to help you out since I couldn't completely seal her away so long ago. "Moon Cosmic Power" Queen Serenity held up her Moon wand and the Silver Crystal of the past and together all the scouts were able to defeat Akuma with the help of Luna and Artemis.   
Later the others were seeing Setsuna and Sukima off. Queen Serenity disappeared right after Akuma was defeated. Along with Queen Serenity Sailor Saturn also disappear to return to her body. Sukima said that the Universe dominated the Cosmos just like it should.  
"Sailor Moon and scouts with this battle we made it possible for the strongest and purest sailor scout Sailor Cosmos to be born in the future." Sailor Pluto and Sailor Comet said this and then disappeared to their time and space gates. Knowing that the strongest and purest scout was already there Sailor Cosmos which there preserved the Cosmos was none other then Sailor Moon's ultimate destiny.  
The End  
  



End file.
